


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by nohyuck_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, jaemin is done with his friend, renjun and jeno are precious cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohyuck_enthusiast/pseuds/nohyuck_enthusiast
Summary: Jeno only loves (1) boy and that boy is a ghost





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

If deceit could be a human, it would definitely be in this boy. Tall, and a bit eye-catching was what one would have to describe him as when they first saw his appearance. He didn't stick out too much though, because who would want to stick out like a sore thumb? He is sitting at the cafe table, trying to look as normal as possible while putting his contacts in mostly because he looked like he was trying to take his eye out of his socket. People stared, yeah, but he was just bewildered with how people seemed to be looking at him weirdly because he was putting contacts in. He gave an incoherent mutter as he accidentally poked his eye, sharply sucking in his breath as he uncomfortably shifted in the chair.

“Damn for students that are actual monsters you would think putting contacts would be normal.” Jeno talked to himself as he waited for his friend, Jaemin, who was being a blushing mess in front of his crush, Donghyuck. Jaemin excused himself, walking over to Jeno.

“Did I look okay? Did I look panicked?” Jaemin bombarded him with questions while checking his mirror to see if he was fine. Jeno rolled his eyes simply answering how Jaemin made himself a panicked gay and it was great entertainment. Jaemin groaned until he and Jeno heard a cough behind him.

“Um, Jaemin and Jeno? Can we sit here? I want to introduce a new student! Renjun, come over here!”Donghyuck asked, not bothering for their input, gesturing a boy to come over to the table. A small blonde boy kindly smiled at them making Jeno feel the heat rise to his cheeks. The new student was cute with an oversized sweater, shorts, kitten thigh socks, and sneakers.

“Hello, Renjun! I’m Jaemin! So are you a monster or a human-like Jeno over here?” Jaemin motioned over to Jeno. Renjun look stunned,” Wow a human?! To answer your question I am a ghost.” The bell rang letting the four-part ways but Jeno couldn’t get the cute blonde boy’s smile out of his head.

 

-

 

It has been weeks until Jeno realizes he might harbor a crush on a certain ghost boy who liked to prank other students. He felt his heart skipping when he spots Renjun giving him a pleased grin after he finishes a prank. Renjun has become more attached to Jeno which shocked Donghyuck and Jaemin. Renjun is clingy to put it shortly. Accusations of Jeno and Renjun were thrown at them despite their denial of the assumptions.

 

“He’s my best friend! Not boyfriend!”  Jeno frowned but quickly replaced it with his famous eye smile. Who knew having crushes on your friend could hurt so much?

 

-

“When are you going to tell him?”Jeno groaned covering his ears with his pillow hoping to drown out Jaemin’s voice. Jeno already plans on never telling Renjun until the day he dies. He could already imagine the heartbreak he would have to go through. Jaemin knew the answer judging by Jeno’s actions.

 

“Well at least ask him out as a date for the Halloween Ball.” The Halloween Ball was one of the most significant events in the community. All the monsters join and party all day and at night they have an extravagant ball.  Sure he could ask Renjun to go to the ball as friends but that is what he does not want. He wants to take him to the ball as a date, a romantic partner, as a boyfriend. But surely that won’t happen anytime soon since his crush is more oblivious than he ever was.

 

“But I want to do that if we actually date.” Jaemin was close to ripping out his bandages. They have had conversations all similar to this one and it is always the same answer.

 

“Maybe try and be I don’t know Jeno...perhaps initiative to do so?” Jaemin heard Jeno mumble something into his pillow. Jaemin gave up talking to the latter. If he was going to continuously be like this what is the point?

 

“Donghyuck and Renjun want to go to the shopping for outfits for the ball.” They both saw an amulet broke unleashing god knows what. Jaemin’s face paled.

 

“Oh my God, I’m going to be so screwed!” Jeno calmed him down basically forcing him out the door. No one was near that amulet though...how did it fall?”

 

-

Jeno and Jaemin met up with Donghyuck and Renjun who were bickering in front of the mall.

 

“You guys never stop don’t you?” Jaemin asked while hugging Donghyuck from behind. Donghyuck whined to Jaemin to let go but did not fight back. Jeno walked over to Renjun who brushed him off taking him back. Renjun would always be the first one to greet Jeno gracing him with a bright smile.

 

“C’mon let’s go already!” Donghyuck stomped impatiently as he dragged the others, following Renjun.

 

-

“You are insufferable!” Jeno is dying in embarrassment, walking away to the corner, hoping no one would associate him with his friends. Jaemin and Donghyuck were arguing about their matching outfits for the ball. Jeno shook his head chuckling to himself. Even if they were embarrassing the scene was funny.

 

“Jeno, you are going to the fitting rooms with me and before you ask you have no say in this.”  Jeno attempted to get out of Renjun’s grasp only to be dragged into the fitting room. Jeno turned around facing the door the moment he got in and locked the door.  

 

“Why are you facing the door?” Renjun questioned as he undresses.

 

“Just tell me you are finished putting on the outfit you wanted to try on.” Jeno murmured but loud enough so Renjun could hear him. Both said nothing while Renjun struggles to put on the dress.

 

“Jeno...can you zip up the back for me, please? I can’t do it.” Renjun asked tugging on Jeno’s sleeve. Jeno gulped and prayed he would not unintentionally show the panicked gay inside of him. Jeno quickly zipped up the back of the dress and Renjun twirled around. Jeno fondly admired how Renjun laughed in happiness as he enjoys the way the dress looks on him.

 

“This is perfect! Don’t you think Jeno?”

 

“Of course! It looks perfect on you!”

 

 _Perfect on how you’ll make me die with your beauty._ Jeno thought to himself.

 

-

 

“Sorry, Jeno…” Jeno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

”What do you mean by sorry?”

 

“I heard Renjun was going to go to the ball with Hyunjin.” It all happened so quick.  Jeno felt like everything around him collapsed. All the life was sucked out of him.

 

“O-oh. Can you give me a moment?” Jaemin looked at him to confirm if Jeno truly wants to be alone but left when he knew Jeno needed some alone time.  Jeno just stared at his suit for the Halloween Ball. Was there even any point in going anymore? Renjun was pestering to get him this suit for the Ball but the only reason why Jeno bought the suit was for Renjun. His phone was buzzing from notifications that were all texts from his friends excited for the Halloween ball coming in less than three days. Jeno bet his life knowing he was going to get bombarded with questions by his friends however he could not care less for the future.

 

**Jeno**

_I’m not going to the ball_

 

-

Just like he suspected his friends texted him, trying to reach him, all night in order to figure out the reason why he wasn’t going. Jeno looked up from his phone hearing Jaemin groaning at him to silence his phone and how he needs his beauty sleep before he snaps his neck. Jeno sneakingly exited out their window walking to the school’s garden. Mindlessly walking, Jeno’s mind was clouded with thoughts of Renjun smiling with someone that wasn’t him at the ball. Call him selfish but the thoughts hurt him so much. It was unbearable in his opinion.

 

“You’ve always had a habit to go out at night when you are not in a good mood,” Renjun stated as he floated right in front of Jeno. Jeno was shaken a bit but relaxed. Sometimes he forgets that Renjun is a ghost because Renjun is always in his materialized form whenever he sees him.

 

“I guess? I just like going outside Renjun. Makes me feel refreshed, y’know?”

 

“So why aren’t you going to the ball? You promised me you would go!” Jeno felt his heart dropped. The promise did not even cross his mind at all.  Even in ghost form, you could see Renjun’s close to teary eyes and pout.

 

“Fine just so you stop pouting I will go.” Renjun went into human form and hugged Jeno tightly out of joy. Jeno sadly smiled to himself, bringing Renjun closer, laying his chin on top of Renjun’s head. If it made Renjun happy, he’ll go.

-

“You know you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Jaemin quipped as Jeno fixes his tie for him. Jeno could not bring himself to reply so he walked out to the dance hall.  The dance hall was mostly girls in Victorian styled dresses and boys with their ripped tuxes. Jeno laid his eyes on Renjun who is joyfully dancing with Hyunjin. He beamed knowing Renjun is having a genuine time in a long while. Renjun would frequently tell him stories on how he was ostracized at his own school for being interested in art preferably than the thrill of alarming humans. Saying Neo High was one of the best decisions he made in his whole entire life. Jeno walked away from the dance hall to go to the roof of the school.

 

_

Jeno enjoyed the light breeze even though it is probably messing up his hair but he did not mind. The view of the lights throughout the forest and school campus along with the chatter of the monsters put his mind at peace.

 

“Figured you would be up here.”

 

“Why aren’t you enjoying the ball?” Renjun sighed as he carefully sat down next to Jeno in order to not tear his dress.

 

“Believe it or not it isn’t as enjoyable without you.” Renjun trailed off secretly holding his hands with Jeno, ”Plus what happened to your date?”

 

Jeno merely shrugged,” The person who  I wanted to ask went with another person so I saw no point in getting another one. I’m fine with them having fun because of another person.”

 

“Even if it hurts?”

 

Jeno nodded, ”Even if it hurts.” They stayed there, unmoving, enjoying each other’s presence.

 

“So wanna dance?”

 

Renjun raised an eyebrow at the sudden suggestion,” On the roof?”

 

Jeno sheepishly grinned, ”I got lazy to go back to the dancehall.”

 

Renjun chuckled as he stood up, ”I accept the offer.” Jeno held Renjun by the waist and holding his hand in his other hand. Renjun smiled putting the hand that isn’t occupied on Jeno’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t think I got to say this but you look beautiful with your dress on.” Jeno complimented. Renjun smirked,” You don’t look bad yourself.” They continued to dance on the roof lost in each other’s eyes. He did not notice how they were both floating. He was completely focused on how mesmerizing Renjun was. The way his eyes were of a warm caramel glistening under the moonlight, the comfort of Renjun’s hand in his and how they intertwine perfectly. Jeno tried to control his urges but he let them let loose.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jeno leaned in kissing Renjun on the lips. Jeno was going to pull away ready to hear Renjun’s screaming at him for his actions but Renjun kissed him back. Jeno brought him closer by the small waist while Renjun put his arms around Jeno’s neck pushing his face closer. Renjun’s soft lips tasted like strawberry. They broke apart, foreheads touching, Jeno gazed at Renjun lovingly, ”I love you Huang Renjun.” Renjun still dazed from the kiss but managed to let out an “I love you too Lee Jeno” before kissing Jeno, floating, under the moonlight sky.

-

“Wait so you were the one that broke Jaemin’s amulet?” Jeno whispered so Jaemin couldn’t hear. Renjun pouted, “Listen I was shocked that you liked someone that was not me. I was going to leave but accidentally bumped into it.” Jeno hugged him. His boyfriend is indeed the most precious boy ever to exist and he was the luckiest boy to date him. However, the blankets were taken off, the cold air greeting them along with a pissed off Jaemin.

 

“So you were the one that broke my amulet?! The one where I was going to give to Donghyuck at the ball but had to find an alternative that would be perfect?!” Jaemin screeched in anger. Renjun giggled nervously, pecking Jeno on the cheek, before going into his ghost form to escape.

 

“I don’t think anybody will appreciate a cursed amulet, Jaem.” Jaemin punched Jeno in the arm before storming off to most likely rant to his boyfriend. Renjun came back a few minutes later, missing his cuddles, cuddling the life out of Jeno. Jeno pecked Renjun's cheek.

 

Maybe life will be okay now with the love of his life by his side.

  
  
  



End file.
